Demonic Embrace
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Atomsk made a fatal mistake countless epochs ago. Eight years after the Medical Mechanica incident in Mabase, Naota must correct Atomsk's mistake.


((Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL, nor am I affiliated with Gainax in any way. This is a non-profit, stricly recreational fan faction story))

**F L C L: DEMONIC EMBRACE**

**Chapter One**

Ten years have passed the near-Cataclysmic event which resulted in the destruction of Medical Mechanica's earth branch and release of Atomsk from his prison.

Life went on for Naota Nandaba, an uneventful one at that. During his high school years he found himself in a romantic relationship with his class representative, Eri Ninamori. However, it was more of a passion thing and would not last beyond their freshmen year of university. Eri eventually acted on a scholarship to Tokyo U and left Naota high and dry in the boring town of Mabase.

(((Scene 1)))

In the dark of space. A certain space pirate tracked down a certain bird-like god to a remote planet in the outer rim of the Milky Way. This particular planet was an oversized quarry used for mining mythril. It was maintained by none other than the Space Police brotherhood.

Atomsk spoke to her telepathically. "Raharu, it would be wise to turn back now."

"I'm not afraid of you! I'll kill you and take the power of your N-O gate for myself!"

"It's not me you should be afraid of. Your brother is here, on this planet."

Raharu froze. "Rohana?!"

"Yes, and he's managed to sense our presence. He's headed this way. Make your escape, Raharu!"

Atomsk vanished without a trace, in reality he moved beyond light speed and was already in another star system. Raharu revved up her space Vespa however before she could accelerate at all, a man with yellow eyes and purple hair flew towards her a great speed, dressed a black leather jumpsuit and armed with a Rickenbacker 4000, much like Raharu before she acquired the Gibson.

"Rohana!" Raharu growled furiously.

"Ah, dear sister. It's been so many years since I've seen you. I figured you'd be happy to see me."

Raharu unsheathed her Gibson. "You sold us out to that demon for power! I'll never fucking forgive you!"

"How is my desire for power any different than your own?"

Raharu growled "I would never sacrifice my own people for it!" She flew towards her brother to strike with her Gibson albeit her attack was effortlessly deflected.

"Even with that nifty guitar upgrade, you still cannot win. Not with the power that our master has bestowed upon me!"

Raharu scoffed. "Your master! Do you even know what kind of person he is?"

"Indeed. Interstellar Immigration Bureau, Medical Mechanica, even the space pirate factions, all puppet entities of his design! Different worlds and armies at war with one another for eons, yet under the command of the same, one true lord of the universe!"

Raharu grounded her teeth as her brother laughed manically, realizing how far gone her brother was. "Well, dear brother. It seems it's too late to save you."

Rohanna sensed her feelings. "Ah, so you at last have the resolve to kill me. Too bad you lack the power to do so."

"She may not be any match for you on her own, but together we'll be more than a match for you."

Rohana inquired, "Who's there?"

A large battalion of space cruisers warped in a few hundred feet above the planet's surface. On the bridge of the largest ship, Amarao took command of his post. "Rohana, your master's days of terrorizing this universe is at its end!"

"Ah, the reject who defected from the IIB."

"Reject, perhaps. But I learned of the supreme chancellor's true identity and I pledge to destroy him at all cost. Space pirates and Medical Mechanica agents alike have joined up with me to fight the good fight. With justice on our side, there's no way you can win."

Rohana laughed. "You may have the firepower needed to destroy a planet, but my master has the power to destroy galactic clusters!"

"But destroying a planet should be enough to destroy you. Charge partical canons!"

Before Amarao's fleet could fire, another entity made his presence known. "Well, it seems nearly all of my enemies have gathered. How convenient."

Both Raharu and Amarao grimaced in fear as they laid eyes on the man. Standing over two meters in height with obscene muscle mass, glowing crimson eyes and long silver hair, he was an intimidating sight.

_So that's the eldest son of Atomsk_, Amarao thought, _I didn't think he'd show up. But since he has, we're doomed_.

"Don't be so surprised that I've come out of hiding. After all, I can feel my father is hiding nearby."

As he said that, the giant red phoenix revealed itself.

"Father," the demonic entity said with a grin on his face.

(((Scene 2)))

Two days later, on earth.

It was the first day of Naota's Sophomore year when he was reunited with a familiar face. She was sat an adjacent desk for their IT Cisco networking class. Being the exotic beauty she was, she stuck out like a sore thumb with her dark bronze skin and blonde hair.

"Pardon me, is their something on my face?" She inquired to the young man.

"I supposed you don't remember me. From the Medical Mechanica incident. Nandaba Naota."

"Singh, Kitsurubami. "Wow, you've grown! And you're cute too!"

He grinned slyly. "Indian surname?"

She replied, "Indian father. Mother is half Arab, half Japanese. The blond hair is obviously fake."

"Heh, I always figured you were either half Indian or half Filipino. Sexy and exotic! Well, if you want to..."

She giggled. "No."

"No?"

"You were about to ask me out."

Naota had followed in his elder brother's, Tasuku's, footsteps and became quite the playboy. He beamed and sarcastically stated, "If it makes you feel better about yourself, sure. I was totally gonna ask you out."

"Don't get me wrong, I am flattered. But I'm like ten years older than you."

"Nah-ah."

"Yeah hah."

"Twenty as of two weeks ago," Naota stated.

"Twenty-Nine in three months," Kitsu replied.

"Well, it does violate the half your age plus seven rule, but only by a year or two."

Kitsu eyed over the young man. She was previously, against her better judgment, romantically involved with Commander Amarao. However, that only lasted for a couple years before they were both ousted from the Interstellar Immigration Bureau by the Supreme Chancellor. While Amarao had enough to retire with a decent pension, Kitsu was not so fortunate and eventually found herself dancing on the stripper pole. After several months of heated arguments with the former commander about her new career move, she finally kicked him to the curb, just slightly over a year ago.

Naota noticed she was now the one spacing out as she looked towards him. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh? Oh, no. I was thinking about my situation."

"That is?"

"Single for two years, and as I was hard pressed to find work after being fired from the IIB, I turned to stripping."

Naota smiled. "I'm curious to see your pole tricks."

Kitsurubami chuckled. "Be my guest, fly boy."

Naota worked part time at his grandfather's bakery, thus he didn't earn enough to get himself VIP dances or champagne rooms, but he figured he could at least afford to front some money for the 500 Yen cover charge, a few beers, and toss a few 100 Yen bills on stage while she dance.

"Which club?"

"Club Asgard."

"Nordic kingdom of the gods? Someone had good taste. So when you working?"

"Monday through Saturday, 11 PM to 2 AM."

As they attended evening classes, they'd be out by 10 PM mostly likely.

Naota announced he'd be there. "Well, after class then."

Kitsu beamed, anticipating his company later on.

(((Scene 3)))

Following their class, Naota made haste to club Asgard, eager to see Kitsurubami's pole moves... while she was nude. It was dark inside the club, save for the two strobe lights they had hanging above the two main stages and a some black lights running along the wall.

Kitsu was no where in sight. After waiting in the background throughout a few of the girl's sets, they finally announced the one he was waiting. "Give it up for Khalesie!"

Naota spoke to himself, _Game of Thrones inspired stage name? Nice! _He was in total awe when he saw Kitsu come out of the dressing room in just a black bra, low rise g-string and platform slippers. "Holy shit," he whispered to himself. He about creamed when self when he saw her perfect form; flawless brown skin, perky and full breasts, hourglass figure, bubbly butt, toned legs and four pack abs.

After she started slinging the pole, Naota stood up so he could come closer. He took a seat in the front row and tossed a couple 100 yen bills on stage. "Holy shit, Kit... Khalesie. You are fucking hot. I don't care if you're nearly 9 years older than me, I'd totally do you!"

The brown skinned wonder smiled as she bit her lip at his compliment. Next, she removed her bra, allowing her perfect orbs of flesh to shine in their fullest glory.

Naota was about to drool as he took in the sight of her perfect body shaking its assets like no business.

After her two song set, after which he only tipped her six 100 yen bills, she jumped into his arms. "You're so fucking sexy, Naota."

"Are you drunk?" The young man inquired.

"Yeah, before I changed into my work attire I had two shots of vodkas, two shots of tequila and a shot of sake."

"Damn girl, you know how to get down!"

"Anyway, I'm too drunk to dance. Why don't you take me to your place and fuck my brains out, you sexy boy, you."

"Um, don't you need to pay a bar fine or something? How will you pay it if you leave work so soon?"

"I make almost twenty million yen a year working that pole, I can afford a measly five thousand yen bar fee."

"DAYUM WOMAN!"

After paying her fee and struggling to put on just a trench coat, as she was far too drunk to put on the rest of her scrubs, they got into Naota's car. His ride was a previously owned, albeit well taken care of and obviously modded Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII FQ400. It was red with white stripes.

Kitsu squeeled. "Oh my god, are you a racer?"

"Yeah, so-so at it though. I have won a few downhills and uphills both, but lose at least as frequently as I win."

"Ooh! Drive me home now!"

"Okay."

It was an uneventful drive home, save for the lady pretending to orgasm every time Naota did a powerslide or handbrake turn on the nearly dead roads. "Jesus Christ, woman!"

When they finally got home, Kitsu became to strip as soon as they walked through the front door, managing to get her coat and bra off before Naota could stop her from taking off her g-string as well. Much to his chagrin, Kamon and Shigekuni where in the room and got more than an eyeful of his date's nearly nude figure.

"FOOOOOLY COOOOOOOOOOOOOLY!"

Naota sighed as his misfortune, knowing he'd never hear the end of it from them. However, he cheered up with utter bliss to come.

(((Scene 4)))

The next morning, Naota was surprised to wake up with a nude Kitsu snuggling against him for dear life. "So, it wasn't just a dream."

Although the lady's eyes were closed she was awake. "What's that, sweety?" She slowly opened her eyes. Her deep, dark brown eyes piercing his grayish-blue eyes.

"Last night. The best sex I've ever had. With the hottest woman I've ever seen in my life. I thought for certain it was a dream, until I saw you here just now."

Kitsurubami giggled. "Thank you, honey."

"No, thank you!"

They kissed on the lips briefly until a loud, thunderous bang disrupted their moment.

The young male exclaimed, "Shit, sounds like someone broke in!"

"Naota Nandaba!" A voice unfamiliar called to him, "I have come to kill you!"

Naota grabbed his Rickenback and told Kitsu to stay put before investigating. He snuck downstairs, clad in just silk boxer shorts. He got a glimpse of the assailant. Male, somewhat tall, skinny, pale skin, purple hair. Clothed in a black leather jumpsuit and held on to a Rickenbacker 4000 much like Naota. However, his cold and yellow eyes made the young man think, "Haruko?!"

He quickly covered his mouth, realizing he spoke.

"Is that the alias my bitch sister goes by these days? By the way, it was foolish of you to show yourself."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Rohana, de facto leader of the Space Police Brotherhood."

"And what the fuck are you doing here?"

"As I said, to kill you. You see, my master would be inconvenienced if you were to join forces with Atomsk once again. Such power is the only thing in the universe that could threaten him."

"Atomsk? He fled like eight years ago!"

"Indeed. However there is no doubt he that is seeking you out, realizing your N-O channel combined with his made him stronger than normal."

"Wait, why did he flee in the first place?"

"He feared my master would reveal himself and destroy earth so he fled."

"Who is your master?"

"Doesn't matter since I'm about to end your futile existence. However, he is the first son born of Atomsk, Vlok."

"Wait, Atomsk has a son?"

"You're stalling. No more jibba jabba, time to die."

After Rohana positioned himself to strike, a large fist crashed through the wall and sent the space pirate lord flying what seemed like miles.

Naota smiled when he saw the one who resumed him, with a blue, metallic robot body and TV shaped head. "Canti-sama!"

root Canti # echo Hey Naota, old buddy. Let's get the fuck out of here!

"Wait, my girlfriend! Kitsu!"

root Canti # echo I'll get her, you go outside. Raharu is on her Vespa waiting for you.

"Haruko's here?"

He rushed outside to indeed see his former friend, if one could call her that. She was in her normal black and red jumpsuit, aviation goggles and had the Gibson strapped to her back as she sat upon the yellow Vespa scooter.

"Hey Ta. We're in for a world of shit."

Naota beamed. "Haruko!"

"Save the pleasantries for when we win, kid. **IF** we win." She emphasized **if** as she was certain they had no chance at this point.

"Haruko, you seem... different."

"I saw the devil, Ta. Yet somehow I managed to escape a certain death. Shit like that changes you. Anyway, take this."

The pink haired space pirate handed the Gibson to the young man. As soon as he securely held the guitar, he felt a surge of energy swell up inside him. He felt a strange yet familiar presence as he became encompassed in a red aura. "It's you!"

"Naota," Atomsk greeted him, "It seems we were destined to fight together. My son has become more powerful that even I could imagine... and his power is matched only by his evil intent. Only with the combined force of our N-O do we have any sort of chance."

"Tell me, how did your son surpass you?"

"A side effect of breeding with a human. My god-like power combined with the volatile nature of the human mind and spirit made for a terrible combination."

Naota sighed, thinking this was all Atomsk's fault however he quickly recalled that train of thought. "What's done is done, I suppose. All we can do now is push forward and curb stomp this Vlok asshole!"

If Atomsk was diffused from Naota he would have smirked at that. "Well said, chap. Well said."

**End chapter.**


End file.
